Pokemon: A seperation of friends
by jamesf141
Summary: We join our heroes on a road through viridian forest. May's Munchlax runs off, and the group run after it. Brock, Max and Pikachu are a bit slow, and May took a wrong turn. Towards a cliff...


Hey! My first Pokemon Fanfic! This one's Ash/May. I'm not sure which ship to support (I saw Pokemon 9 a few days ago, and it changed my mind about Ash/Misty). So for now, I'll stick with Ash/May.

Oh, yeah, disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon and all the characters, but I don't (That's not for lack of trying…)

"May!" Ash cried, flinging himself forwards. He caught her hand before she fell over the cliff into the raging sea.

"Don't let go, Ash!" May shouted back.

Ash reached down with his other hand, attempting to strengthen his pull. May pulled her foot onto a cut in the cliff face, and Ash felt the weight loosen. He stopped pulling so hard. He tried again to grab her with his other hand, but at that moment the area of cliff below May's feet gave way. Ash felt his hand slip, he couldn't hold on much longer. Then she fell into the cold depths below.

"May!" Ash shouted, suddenly realising what had happened. He couldn't loose her, not now.

Max and Brock arrived in time to see Ash jump of the cliff into the freezing sea below.

Ash felt the cold of the water grip him, he started to feel less strong, but he knew he couldn't give up. He swam downwards, until he saw May's body, sinking slowly, almost gracefully, a few feet away. Without thinking he grabbed her, and swam towards the surface. His lungs felt that they would burst, he knew he could never make it…

Ash felt the familiar air on his face, and instinctively started breathing. He trod water for a bit, looking along the coastline for a beach. He saw one, about a hundred meters off. He tucked May under one arm, and, with the other arm and his legs, began a lopsided front crawl towards the beach.

Two minutes later, Ash dragged himself, panting, out of the icy sea. He pulled May up onto the beach. Then it hit him. He had left Pikachu with Brock. He started to feel upset, but then it evaporated. Pikachu was in safe hands; he'd be fine. Right now, he had to concentrate on getting May to safety.

He looked along the beach. He saw a cave, not too far away. He picked May up and headed towards it.

Ash found that, once inside, the cave conveniently had two major caverns, with a tunnel linking them. He lay May in one of them, and, after deciding the warm sand made comfortable bedding, lay one of his spare jackets from his bag over her. Leaving her bag beside her, he departed and left her to her privacy, waiting for her to wake up.

Three hours later, May opened her eyes. She was surprised to see a roof over her head. She sat up, wondering where she was. She looked around, and saw she was in a cave with a tunnel off to one side. She could see the sea lapping innocently at the beach just outside. Suddenly she felt cold, and found that her clothes, although reasonably dry, were still damp, cold and sticky. She saw her bag beside her, and started to change into cleaner clothes.

It was at this inconvenient point that Ash chose to enter the cavern.

Ash walked into the cave he had picked for May, doing his hourly check to see if she was awake. He turned towards where May was, and saw May wearing nothing but her underwear. He felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Ash!" said May, surprised.

"I'll just…" Ash started, turning for the exit.

"Ash, don't go… here" May quickly pulled on some dry clothes. She sat down against a wall. To her relief, Ash came and sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Ash mumbled.

"Nah, no worry," May said happily. She looked at him. He was still soaking wet. She realised for the first time that he actually looked quite good. She wondered why she had never noticed before.

She realised she must have been looking at Ash for too long, because he threw her a quizzical glance.

"Thanks for saving me," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"You're still soaked," She remarked. She couldn't work out why they were both speaking so quietly.

"Yeah, I was too worried about you to bother changing."

"You ought to get changed into something dry."

He stared at her with a disbelieving look on his face before going off to get changed.

May sat in silence while Ash was gone. She didn't know what to do. Something new was dawning on her. Her heart was beating faster than ever.

"Ash," she whispered.

Ten minutes later, Ash came out from his cavern. He was wearing his swimming gear, and started walking for the exit. Once he had reached the mouth of the cave, he turned round, to see May sitting in silence, leaning against the wall.

"May," he said, catching her attention.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm off swimming. Want to come?"

"Sure!" May replied happily.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Ash called, as he turned and headed out onto the beach.

May slowly got changed. She was thinking, still, about Ash. And this new feeling she had begun to gain.

As Ash walked down the beach to find a place suitable for swimming, he was still thinking about May. He was so relieved when she woke up he had surprised himself. He remembered a feeling he had had when he was sitting with May. He had never noticed before, but she was pretty good looking.

Five minutes later, May walked out onto the beach. A cool breeze started blowing, and made her hair fly about her. She stood still for a moment, savouring the cool air. Then she looked around, and saw Ash swimming in the water a little way off. She smiled to herself, before setting off to join him.

After a while, May decided she had had enough of swimming. She walked up the beach, and lay down on her back.

_What's going on_ she thought. _What is this feeling? Am I… No, I can't be._

_Or am I_ she thought, getting excited. _Maybe I am… No, I'm not. Never._

Ash felt tired. He had been swimming for almost an hour, and he needed a rest. He walked up the beach, and lay down next to May. He noticed something was wrong.

"What's the matter, May?" he asked kindly.

"I think… I think… Never mind," She replied.

"Go on, you can tell me."

"That's the problem Ash," she said, turning onto her side to face him. "I don't think I can."

Ash just stared at her, stunned, as she walked back to the cave.

May walked into the cavern that she had seen Ash come out of earlier. It was less roomy, but she thought it would do. She lay down and started to think.

_I don't I don't I don't!_

_You do like him don't you? _ A mischievous voice asked in her head.

_Yeah, well, we're friends…_

_You know what I mean. _It said impatiently.

_No!_

_Oh, come on! It's obvious!_

_How can it be obvious, if it's not true?_

_Because it is true._

_No it isn't._

_Oh, well, whatever you say…_

Ash walked inside two minutes later, and was surprised to see May, fast asleep, where he had slept before. He smiled slightly to himself, walked over to the other side of the cavern, and shortly fell asleep himself.

May stretched her arms in the air, and opened her eyes. She sat up, and saw that Ash was still asleep. She got up quietly, and walked outside. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about half past eight. She sat down on the warm sand, leaned her back against the cliff face, and stared out to sea.

_Why, oh why…_

_Thinking about him again? _The mischievous voice had returned.

_Maybe…_

_Ooh, not so sure of your feelings, eh?_

_So what!_

_Well then, admit it, you like him._

_I've already told you, we're friends!_

_I believe I've touched a nerve._

_Will you go away?_

_Only if you admit it._

_All right. I like Ash, he's one of my friends, and…_

_And what?_

_None of your business._

_Go on, tell._

_All right. I think…_

_Yes?_

_I think…_

_Yes?_

_No. I don't think I'm ready._

_Aw, shame…_

Ash woke up, and saw that May had gone out. He started to think.

_May…_

_You like her, don't you? _ Asked a strange, mischievous voice in his head.

_Who are you?_

_Ooh, touchy._

_What're you talking about?_

_You like her. Go on, admit it._

_All right. May is one of my best friends._

_You know what I mean._

_Well, erm, I think, maybe…_

_Yes or no?_

_Well, yes, but I don't think…_

_What, you think she doesn't like you!_

_Yes._

_Hah!_

_What?_

_I've been in both of you're heads! Of course she likes you._

_Yeah, well, we're best friends._

_Romantically._

_Oh._

_Well, I wouldn't tell her yet…_

The voice left Ash's head, leaving him completely stunned.

May was still sitting outside when Ash came out. He looked uneasy.

"Ash, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Um, nothing," he attempted to put a bright smile on his face.

"Ash, there's something wrong. What is it?"

"Umm, well," he started, and sat down next to her, "I had this strange hallucination."

"Yes."

"Well, erm, this voice sort of, well, talked to me in my head."

May looked at Ash disbelievingly.

"And, well, it sort of questioned me, erm, about, umm, you," Ash finished lamely.

"What!" May shouted. Ash crawled away slightly.

"Um, yeah."

"I don't believe it. That's exactly what's been happening to me!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

Ash and May sat in silence for a while. Then Ash turned to look at May.

"May, what did it ask you about?"

May paused.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, not quite catching his eye, "let's go back inside."

High above on the cliff top, a strange pokemon stood, smiling slightly. He walked over to a huge boulder, and with amazing strength, pushed it over the edge. Right over the mouth of the cave.

An hour later, and Ash was till trying to move the boulder out of the entrance to the cave. They were stuck inside. May was sitting against a wall a little further off, tired.

_Ash…_

_Ok, I'm tired of playing, you like him, don't you._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_No._

_Fine, just don't tell him._

_So, your answer…_

…_Yes._

_You could tell him._

_Why? He wouldn't love me back. I couldn't stand that._

_You might be surprised. Go on, try it. You've got one thing that'll get the two of you out of this mess…_

The voice left May's head, and she suddenly realised what Ash must have told it.

May got up very slowly and walked over to where Ash was. She stood right behind him, but he didn't notice.

"Ash," she whispered, "I've got something to tell you,"

He turned around. "What?" he asked, just as quietly.

"Ash, I…" She found herself leaning instinctively closer.

"May," Ash whispered.

May couldn't stop herself. Emotion was taking control of her body, rather than common sense. She leaned further, and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away quickly, realising what she had done, but to her surprise Ash followed her. He wrapped one arm around her. She felt happy. She kissed him again.

A few minutes later, May and Ash walked into the sunshine, holding hands. They had managed, working as a team, to push the boulder out of the way. They eared the roar of a helicopter, and looked up. There was a police helicopter flying above their heads. They started waving and shouting, and the helicopter stopped. A ladder lowered down, and Brock, Max, Pikachu and officer Jenny stepped down to see them. Pikachu ran to Ash, and leapt into his unoccupied arm.

"Are you two okay?" asked officer Jenny.

Ash looked at May.

"You could say that," he replied, smiling.

An hour later, and the helicopter touched down at Pallet town. Delia came rushing over with a worried look on her face, and, as the door opened.

"Did you find them?" she asked officer Jenny.

"Yes."

"Are they okay?" Delia asked, relieved.

"As happy as anything," replied Jenny.

"Really?"

"They're fine. They're, well, happiest left alone. Together." Jenny smiled slightly.

Ash and May stepped out of the helicopter, hand in hand. They were last to leave.

"Ash!" Delia cried.

"Mum!"

"You two want lunch now with everyone else? Or later on your own?" she asked slyly.

"Mum!" Ash cried, embarrassed.

"We'll eat with everyone else, thanks," replied May, still smiling.

AN: What did you think? Brilliant? Rubbish?

Read and review!

Don't worry; I'm working on a sequel. A _sad_ sequel… 


End file.
